Strangers
by DEalltheway
Summary: What happened if Damon had met Elena first without erasing her memories? Will Elena give in to the feelings for the dangerous stranger? Takes place when her parents still lived and she still had the perfect life. Damon already opened the tomb and discovered Katherine wasn't in it; he's already over her. Rated M for later chapters.


**Chapter 1**

Little sunbeams started creeping through the window and illuminated Elena's cheek. The warmth slowly woke her up and she yawned lazily. But as soon as she realized she was waking up, Elena popped open her eyes and got extremely excited. Today was her 17th birthday!

She jumped out of her bed and turned on the radio. While she was searching for some matching clothes, she was dancing wildly to the music, which didn't exactly make it easy to find some clothes.

She chose a black dress and hurried out of her room, down the stairs, where Jeremy and her parents were already waiting for her. Once Elena had turned the corner into the kitchen, Miranda, Grayson and Jeremy all yelled together, "Happy birthday!" and hugged her.

"Thank you guys", Elena smiled from ear to ear, she loved her family so much. "Come on sweetie, we made waffles for you", her dad told her, and she only now realized it smelled deliciously like waffles with chocolate syrup. "I love waffles, thank you!" she turned to Jeremy and added, "But you didn't help to make them, did you?" Her brother did _never_ make any kind of food except ordering pizza, although that didn't really count. "What do you think of me, sis? You really expect me to make waffles?" She chuckled, "Of course not"

The whole family sat together at the dining table and ate way too many waffles. "Okay, if I take one more bite, I think I'm gonna throw up", Elena said, holding her stomach with one hand, "Yeah, me too, mom, dad, why did you make so many?", Jeremy agreed. "Well, rather too many than too little", Grayson determined.

"I hate to rush you kids, but you have to leave now, otherwise you'll be late for school", Miranda told them. Elena turned to the kitchen clock and cursed, "Shit, you're right, it's already 7:45, just because it's my birthday doesn't mean I can be late for class" she jumped up and grabbed her bag, "Hey, wait for me, Lena", Jeremy yelled after her. Elena stopped in front of the door and said impatiently, "I am, now hurry up."

While Jeremy was getting ready, she turned to her parents again and asked, "mom, dad, can I throw a party tonight?" She pouted as good as she could and Grayson started, "Well, I don't know, you-" "Of course sweety, it's your 17th birthday after all and today is Friday, so it should be fine", Miranda interrupted him. "Your dad and I wanted to go on a date today anyway, so the house is all yours"

"Well okay, but the party ends no later than 1am! Your mom and I probably won't be back till 2am, but I know we can trust you. And also, nothing stronger than beer, no drugs and no sex!" Grayson ordered. "Of course, thank you guys!" she hugged them briefly and then hurried out of the door with Jeremy.

* * *

While they were on their way to school, Elena told Jeremy, "You can invite all your friends to the party, I want to invite the whole school!" "That'll be the best party ever, can you make sure Vicki comes, too?" "Of course", Elena knew her brother had a big crush on Matt's sister. Although she didn't really like Vicki, she couldn't help but find it cute that her little brother had a crush. Although he would never admit it. And it was quite weird because she was together with Matt and all.

* * *

In school, everyone had congratulated her, and she had invited them all to come to her party, which everyone was looking forward to go to. Everyone loved Elena Gilbert, cheer leading queen, great student and best friend. Her life was perfect.

* * *

Right now, she was walking out of school with Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt. "I still can't believe your parents just _gave_ you the house!" Caroline stated excited, "I wish I had parents like that" "Yeah well, I guess I'm lucky" Elena agreed. And it was true, she couldn't wish for better parents because there were none.

* * *

Damon watched her walking out of school with her friends. He was standing on the other end of the parking lot, where no one noticed him. When he had first seen her, his first thought had been Katherine. It wasn't that impossible that it was her, because he knew she was happily walking around in the world and not starving in the tomb. Never in his life before had Damon been so disappointed, angry and mostly hurt, when he opened the tomb after _all these years_ of waiting and grieving, just to find out she had _never_ been there. That she hadn't _once_ searched for him, cared about him. She was the only reason that had kept him alive, and then he found out that she was nothing more than a lying bitch. It didn't take him long to get over her though, because she wasn't worth a single thought.

So when Damon had first seen Elena his second thought had been to rip her fucking throat out. But as soon as he had come a little closer, he had heard her heartbeat. First he had assumed Katherine was playing some dirty trick on him, but he soon realized she couldn't be Katherine because she was her exact opposite. She was loving and kind, polite to everyone. Katherine was just mendacious.

That had been one week ago, and he had watched her every now and then since then. He didn't know how it was possible for Elena to look _exactly_ like Katherine, clearly she wasn't some supernatural creature, but she did, so he thought he could play with her a little. Now that he had no reason to live, he didn't know what else to do. It wasn't like he had any friends he could hang out with. Yeah right, Damon Salvatore and friends, not gonna happen. He thought it was the right time to finally face Elena.

* * *

"Hey Matt, you think Vicki'll come too?" Elena asked, for Jeremy's sake. "Uhm yeah maybe... I didn't know you two were friends now?" Matt responded a little confused. "No, not exactly, I was just wondering... but feel free to tell her to come." She probably won't even see Vicki at the party with all the people there.

"Okay guys, I'll have to go now", Tyler said while turning to Elena "See you tonight", he smiled warmly at her, which made her a little uncomfortable. Tyler was acting a little too friendly lately, although he knew she was togehter with Matt, his best friend! Well, she was _still_ together with Matt. She had wanted to break up with him for a while now, but she just couldn't stand the thought of hurting him. Although she wasn't _in love_ with him, she still loved him. She knew him since she was little and practically grew up with him. He was one of the people in life she would die for. But being together with him just didn't work out for her, it just made her realize she didn't want to be more than friends. She just had to bring herself to tell him.

After Tyler was gone, Matt said, "I guess I have to go, too. If I want to go to your party tonight, I'll have to work in The Grill in the afternoon, so I'm free in the evening." "Of course, see you then I guess", Elena responded. "I love you Elena" he said seriously, "Love you, too", Elena murmured. He kissed her on the lips and wanted to deepen the kiss, but before he got to do so, she pulled away. He looked at her confused, but she just gave him a sweet smile and said "You better get going, I don't want you to be late because of me." "Uhm yeah you're probably right, see you tonight!" "Bye", she waved at him before he got in his truck and took off. When he was gone, she sighed. "You have to tell him you know", Bonnie gave her a pointed look.

 _No shit_ , Elena thought. "I know I have to tell him, I just don't know how" "Well, the longer you wait, the worse you'll make it", Bonnie murmured. "Wow thanks for your help Bonnie!" Inwardly Elena knew Bonnie was right. "I'm sorry Elena, I know you don't want to hurt him, but I don't think there is any way to tell him without hurting him."

"Bonnie's right, you know", Caroline told her, "Although I still don't get why you want to break up with him. He's so cute and you two are just _perfect_ together! Everyone loves you as a couple! I wish I had a boyfriend like him." "Well it's not my fault I'm not in in love with him! Just because everyone loves us doesn't mean we're meant to be! I want a love that consumes me, I want passion and adventure, maybe even a little danger and Matt just can't give me that. When I look at him, all I see is my best friend, who I know since I was little. But nothing more", Elena burst out. Bonnie nodded, "You're right. You tried loving him but it just didn't work out. You can't force yourself to be together with him now, just because everyone thinks you're a perfect couple." After that they all said their goodbyes and Bonnie and Caroline went home.

Elena was the only one on the parking lot now, all the other students had already gone home. She frowned, because Jeremy still hadn't shown up. What was taking him so long? She considered walking home without him, but decided to wait five more minutes. She got out her phone and checked whether Jeremy had written her about being late. Nothing.

Suddenly Elena felt like being watched, she looked around, but there was nobody. She still felt weird though. Frowning, she looked back on her phone, when suddenly she heard a deep voice say, "Hello." The voice was right in front of her and she jumped and almost dropped her phone. She jerked her head up and was suddenly looking in the most mesmerising eyes she had ever seen.

They were ice blue and you could drown in them as though they were an ocean. She realized only now she was staring and that she hadn't said a word to the person standing in front of her.

Wait... who exactly _was_ standing in front of her, and how did he even get there so fast? One second ago she hadn't seen anyone on the parking lot. She tore her eyes away from his and took a better view of the man in front of her.

His face was gorgeous, there was really no other word to describe it. He seemed to be in his early twenties and had messy, raven black hair, and his clothes were mostly black: Black jeans, black leather jacket and a dark blue v-neck shirt. It was tight enough for Elena to see his muscles and abs through it.

The stranger somehow radiated danger and all of Elena's senses told her to get away from him as far as possible. But she ignored that feeling. Why would he be dangerous? They were in Mystic Falls after all, nothing bad ever happened here.

"Uhm... Hi", she finally managed to stutter. She was just now realizing that he was grinning, probably because he knew how nervous he was making her. He didn't say anything, just watched her.

Trying to get rid of the uncomfortable tension, she asked, "can I help you?" "I was just wondering why a pretty girl like you is standing alone on a parking lot, when school is already over." Trying not to blush at the compliment, Elena stuttered, "Oh I'm just..." What was she doing here again? Jeremy! She was waiting for Jeremy. "...waiting for my brother. Who are you? I've never seen you here before. You don't still go to school, do you?"

He waved his hand and shrugged, "Nah, I'm finished with this place since a while now." He paused briefly, and then stated, "I'm Damon." "Nice to meet you Damon. I'm Elena", Elena smiled at him. "What a wonderful name", he said while taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. This time she blushed deeply at that ancient gesture, especially when his lips lingered on her hand longer than necessary.

Elena cleared her throat and asked "So, Damon, do you live in Mystic Falls? Because I've never seen you before and I nearly know everyone who lives here." She wouldn't have missed such a good looking man. "I was born here, but my family moved away when I was a child. My vrother and me moved back just two weeks ago." "You have a brother?" "Well yeah, although we don't have the best relationship..."

Although Damon was kinda intimidating, he seemed to be a nice guy. It looked like he didn't really want to talk about his brother, so Elena didn't ask any more questions about him. She struggled one minute whether she should invite him to her party. They just met, after all. She didn't know him and he would probably be the oldest one at the party. But he was new in town and probably didn't know many people. It would be a good way to make some friends.

In that moment she saw Jeremy come out of school and walk towards them, giving her a strange look. "Well, Damon, it was nice to meet you. I'm afraid I'll have to go now. But I'm throwing a party tonight, I'd want y-... I mean, if you want you can come, it would be a good way to get to know the people in town here. And there will be lots of people, so if you don't have anything better to do, feel free to drop by." _Did that sound too intrusive?_

He grinned at her again and said, "Great meeting you too, I'll see if I can pass by." With that he went off.

Jeremy now reached her and immediately asked her, "Who the hell was this guy?" "I don't really know. He said his name was Damon and that he was new in town. I invited him to my party."

"What?! Elena you do realize that he's a complete stranger who could be some crazy psychopath and he could've told you anything about who he was! You can't just invite him! Besides, he looked pretty damn like a mass murderer."

"Okay, now you're just exaggerating. Relax, he seemed really nice and there will be lots of people who I don't know at the party anyway." But apparently Damon left an inpression on Jeremy too... "Now let's go home, we have to get some things for the party after all."

With that he just nodded. "Anyways, did you remember to invite Vicky?" And we were back on this topic...


End file.
